1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method by which operability and sensuous usability in color adjustment are improved, an image processing apparatus to which the image processing method is applied, a program which is used to execute the image processing method, and a storage medium which stores the program.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a color image process, image adjustment is performed in regard to each of R (red), G (green) and B (blue) components by using a controller such as sliders, spin boxes or the like, as shown in FIG. 8.
However, in such a conventional method, a user has to infer a color adjustment result from parameter values set in regard to each of the R, G and B components, whereby it is difficult for the user to perform a sensuous operation. Incidentally, as shown in FIG. 8, there is a method of accessorily displaying a preview image, in which the parameter values of the R, G and B components have been reflected, together with the controller for adjusting the R, G and B components. However, even in this method, the user has to compare the setting of the controllers with a change of the preview image displayed in parallel with the controllers with his eyes to perform the color adjustment, whereby there is room for improvement in the point of usability or user-friendliness.